


Wolfsbanntrank

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Flash Fic, Gen, Melancholy, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Snapshots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Remus Lupin kehrt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurück. Die Begegnung mit Severus Snape weckt Erinnerungen und sein schlechtes Gewissen. Remus & Severus (nicht als Pairing. Gen)
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Wolfsbanntrank

Der Himmel vor dem Fenster rötete sich schon als zwischen den morschen, noch immer ungeöffneten Truhen der Dunst aufstieg. Die Finger berührten sich nicht, wichen einander aus, während die Tasse den Besitzer wechselte. Nur die Abdrücke auf dem Porzellan blieben. Letzte Spuren einer flüchtigen Zweisamkeit.

„Wohl bekomm’s, Herr Kollege“, hauchte die ölige Stimme und Remus blickte auf. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Die sterbende Septembersonne war ein Déjà-vu

Und wie damals, wie beim ersten Mal hatte der Blick in den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers sich verdüstert. So finster, so glühend, als hätten sie ein Jahrtausend lang den Hass konserviert. In Wahrheit aber waren es nur anderthalb Dekaden. Anderthalb Dekaden seitdem die Wege sich getrennt hatten, die nun wieder zusammenführt worden waren. Noch war kein klärendes Wort von einem zum anderen gewandert. Noch waren die Lippen versiegelt und öffneten sich lediglich für belanglose Floskeln. Ein tiefer Atemzug hier und da versprach den Bann zu brechen, nur um sich am Ende wieder in Schweigen aufzulösen. Schweigen stand zwischen ihnen wie eine Wand. Wie damals als es mit dem Wegsehen Hand in Hand ging. Doch das Damals gab es nicht mehr. Die alten Freunde waren tot, verraten von einen aus ihrer Mitte. Alte Feinde waren alles, was von der Vergangenheit blieb.

Alte Feinde, die ein höhnische Worte wisperten, sich umdrehten und aus dem Büro stapften, nicht mehr zurücklassend als eine Wolke aufgewirbelten Staubs, der langsam wieder zu Boden sank.

Einen Atemzug, einen Augenblick sah Remus auf die geschlossene Türe. Dann ließ er sich langsam auf eine der wurmstichigen Truhen sinken, die unter seinem Gewicht leise knarrten. Knarrten, während er kein Wort sprach.

Nein, dachte Remus, nein. Es war nicht _ihr_ Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen stand. Es war seines, seins allein. Der abwetzte Mantel, den er noch nicht abgelegt hatte, hing ihm wie regenschwer auf den Schultern. Doch es war nicht die Last des groben Lodenstoffs, die ihn niederdrückte. Es war die Last eines schlechten Gewissens. Er hatte den halbnackten, schmächtigen Jungenkörper in der Luft baumeln sehen und seine Blicke nur noch tiefer in die Bücher versenkt. Er hatte gehört, wie James und Sirius prahlten, sich gegenseitig anstachelten und seine Ohren nur noch fester verschlossen. In seinem schäbigen Koffer strafte der mottenzerfressene Gryffindorschal ihn Lügen. Das Schweigen, das Schweigen von damals, es war ihm durch die Zeit gefolgt. Noch immer saß es in der Ecke, lauernd, wie sein Spiegelbild in einer Vollmondnacht, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Und wie ein verängstigtes Reh wagte er es nicht, sich zu rühren. Verschloss die Lippen – nur noch fester.

Doch die Tasse in seiner Hand war heiß. Dampf kräuselte sich in der kühlen Herbstluft, vertrieb die eisige Kälte des Schweigens. Wärme pulsierte in Remus‘ Fingern, begann die Ohren, die Augen, die Lippen zu lösen, würde bald seinen ganzen Körper durchströmen. Ein Hoffnungsfunke, hinterlassen vom Feind, der gegangen war. Jenem Feind, der die Macht besaß, die Bestie in ihm zu bannen.

Und vielleicht…

vielleicht auch jene in der Ecke…


End file.
